


Pregnant.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, John got you pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and John trying to figure out a fun way to break the news that you’re pregnant to your families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine you and John trying to figure out a fun way to break the news that you’re pregnant to your families.
> 
> Thanks for reading, xoxo micscamerasing

Well, it was hard trying to an easy trying to break the news to your parents about your pregnancy. John's dad had known since a month ago and he's okay with, in fact he's already starting giving John's baby stuff. But your parents need to be impressed about how you announce that your Nana is going to be a Great Nana or G-Nana as she wants to be called. Or your mom and dad are going to grandparents. And when John thought of the idea of using and baby-doll as a prop and set it to where it cries the whole time your family is over for dinner tomorrow, and you have to constantly stop it, and John says "Well, we better get used too it." and sighs. Your family gets cracked up over stupid things or nothing at all, and it never stays boring at your house.  
"So, we're going to do that?" John had asked that night before the dinner.  
"Yeah, if they don't laugh you know they'll take it seriously, but if they do, not so much. Night."  
And that night after you two laid down to go to sleep, you knew that you were ready for this child. Even though afterward, John might need an ambulance tomorrow night.


End file.
